callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzersoldat
The Panzer Soldat '''(German for '''Armored Soldier) is an enemy that appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Origins. It takes the appearance of a zombie in an armoured suit, and will jump in from outside the map boundaries using a rocket pack to attack players. It is very tough to kill, and is armed with a Flamethrower and a giant claw to grapple players. The very first Panzer Soldat in a game will always drop a piece for the Staff of Fire and is the only way to obtain the piece. The first Panzer Soldat of each group in subsequent rounds will drop a random Power-Up instead of a staff piece. Appearance The Panzer Soldat takes the appearance of an orange/yellowish-eyed zombie in a large armoured suit. The suit has a built-in flamethrower on the right, and a claw on the left, which can be shot to grab players from a distance, as well as a rocket pack on its back and smaller rocket thrusters on the back of its boots. It has a highly visible bright light on its forehead. All these features make it similar to Brutus. There is also an unusually large amount of condensation on its visor, probably due to the foggy air inside the helmet. The suit's mask is similar to the Face Screen of the Zombie Shield. There is also a small smokestack behind its head. Attacks The Panzer Soldat has multiple attacks and is a formidable foe in any situation. Its flamethrower attack has low range, but deals moderate damage and impairs its target's vision with flames. Its other ranged attack is its claw, which is shot out of its left arm and can grab one player at a time. While a player is grabbed, he/she is vulnerable to zombie strikes and will be slowly pulled towards the Panzer Soldat. Once the target is within range, the Panzer Soldat will attack him/her with its flamethrower. It is possible to free yourself or another player caught in its claw by shooting the part of its arm the claw was fired from, marked by a small red light. It is possible to melee the light when close enough to it, also freeing the player. Finally, if sufficient damage is dealt to the Panzer Soldat (by shooting it in the head) the player will be released. The Panzer Soldat stands still while attacking with the claw and flamethrower. It also has a powerful melee attack which can down a player with Juggernog in two hits and a player without Juggernog in one hit. Trivia *Its suit shows signs of damage, such as cracked glass on its visor. *The Ray Gun Mark II will kill it in 1-2 burst(s),depending what round he appeared in. *Despite being very strong, the Panzer Soldat is still affected by Insta-Kill, making it only one shot to kill as long as the shot comes in contact with its skin, and not the suit. This is also similar to Brutus. *It first appears on round 8, and will reappear every three rounds for co-op and four to five rounds for solo. **He will only appear if No Man's Land is open. *It is easy to tell if one is around, as it constantly makes noise and its footsteps, which can be felt by any player within close range. *In-game quotes reveal that the creator of the Panzer Soldat's armored suit is Edward Richtofen. **Richtofen also reveals that the suit's operator was infected during the dig in a separate quote. *It is not affected by Monkey Bombs. *This marks the third time in which a zombie uses a ranged weapon (flamethrower) instead of a melee attack, with the first being the Shrieker Zombie with its shriek and the Avogadro with its electric bolt. *It appears to shake its head while using the flamethrower on a player caught in its grappling claw. *The Panzer Soldat is most vulnerable in his flamethrower pack from behind, taking considerably less damage to kill. *While it is idle, it will slowly move its arms as well as look to its left and back again. This can easily be seen if the player is playing Solo and is in Zombie Blood. *An alarm will sound after the beginning of a round to signify the arrival of the Panzer Soldat. **Richtofen will comment on this, saying: "The siren is a call to battle!" *The player can outrun the Panzer Soldat with Stamin-Up. Without stamin-up, the player can still outrun it as long as they aren't in mud. *The Panzer Soldat can easily be killed by the last player standing by picking up a Zombie Blood powerup. The Panzer Soldat will stand still for the duration of Zombie Blood. *If it is stepped upon by a Giant Robot, the Panzer Soldat is buried up to its head in the ground. It is therefore incapable of attacking in any way and will only attempt to free itself from its shallow grave. This gives players a short period of time in which they can either escape the area or concentrate their fire upon it, making kills at low rounds fairly easy. *Usually he first appears in No Man's Land when a downward tone of music plays. *The Panzer Soldat's health increases when there are more players in the game. *If the player is on the Tank, and the Panzer Soldat happens to pass by it and the player activates the tank for 500 points, the Panzer Soldat will fly away and will land again when the tank has stopped moving. *The head will be more exposed upon shooting out the light on its forehead, similarly to knocking off Brutus' helmet. He will be stunned for a moment after the light is shot. *If he misses a player with his grapple attack, he will sometimes grab a zombie instead. *Sometimes the staff part drops higher than the player stands, forcing them to jump to reach it. Category:Zombie Variants